


i always wanted to die clean and pretty.

by sunshine__y



Series: Sky Fics [3]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eye of Eden Spoilers, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major character death in the eye of eden sense, Not Beta Read, Songfic, death contemplation, oops i wrote another angsty fic about eden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine__y/pseuds/sunshine__y
Summary: Sukie's first time in Eden.Song: Last Words of a Shooting Star by Mitski
Series: Sky Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850821
Kudos: 18





	i always wanted to die clean and pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> https://starlatheskychild.tumblr.com/post/624310556995829760/meet-my-skykid-ocs-i-guess is my skykid oc descriptions. This fic features Sukie.  
> Follow me on tumblr @starlatheskychild for Sky: COTL content and @piiink-sunshine on my main!

_ “I always wanted to die clean and pretty _

_ But I'd be too busy on working days _

_ So I am relieved that the turbulence wasn't forecasted _

_ I couldn't have changed anyways _

_ I am relieved that I'd left my room tidy _

_ Goodbye” _

_ -Last Words of a Shooting Star, Mitski _

Sukie wrapped her cape around herself tighter, the wind blowing her back with every step she took. She couldn’t understand how people did this more than once. Safe to say, Sukie was terrified.

She’d read so many papers on the Eye of Eden, read about the way back to Rebirth and the Krill and the rocks but nothing compared to the real thing and all of sudden she was desperately wanting Starla’s smile and the way she could make light of anything, Cade’s quiet but strong presence, Lolo’s fearlessness.

Sukie’s a lot of things, but she’s not dumb. She knows she can be a weak link to the group when they go to the Wasteland, and she knows she’s experienced less than everyone else. It’s part of why she reads so much- she doesn’t like it, exactly, but she doesn’t want to be replaced. So she cautions, keeps her words calm and she learns. Listens carefully when Starla offhandedly mentions a safe spot in the space just before Stormlock, or where Lolo knows the Krill won’t go in the Graveyard. 

But stars, Sukie had no idea how to handle this.

Rocks. Red crystals. Krill. It was all too much. And she couldn’t help but think what if this was the time she didn’t come back? It was implausible. But.

Screw her pride, she desperately wanted to hold someone’s hand. She wanted warm candlelight for when the Krill attacked her. She wanted for someone else to lead the way. 

She was close to death. She knew.

Falling to her knees, Sukie gave away another Star to the statue. This was her  _ purpose,  _ right? She couldn’t just… never come here ever again?

Sukie didn’t want to die like this. Alone, torn apart, cold. She’d wanted to die without being a burden, but now, as she huddled underneath a rocky outcrop, she wondered if Starla would be scared when she couldn’t find her. If Lolo would search for her. If Cayo would put aside all candle runs and plans for the day and wait for her to be rebirthed. 

Sukie had messed it all up. She hadn’t expected it to be this bad.

At least her things were tidy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments or kudos and earn my undying affection  
> Follow me on tumblr @starlatheskychild for Sky: COTL content and @piiink-sunshine on my main!


End file.
